Ni de broma, son vacaciones
by Sly Machin
Summary: En cuanto más piensa que la han secuestrado —en cuanto más se lo rectifican y más le insisten—, Lucy más equivocada cree que está. ¡Pff, son vacaciones! [AU. Lucy, Mirai Rogue, Avatar!Gray y Rufus principales]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece... si no... haría que fuera así, algo como esto que van a leer... Okno.**

 **Advertencias: AU. Aquí no hay gays... pero si puede que le meta insinuaciones porque Mard Geer. Rogue del futuro y Gray devil slayer. Ah si. Este si tiene lenguaje obsceno... porque Mard Geer.**

* * *

 **Ni de broma, son vacaciones**

* * *

 **.**

 **—La rubia—**

 **.**

—¡Eh, Levy!— sonríe. Va por una calle de Magnolia, que aunque su padre no la deje mucho, y sea receloso con eso, no va a dejar de salir por esas pequeñeces —Estoy en el centro comercial, ¿por? ... ¡Ah, claro! Gracias en verdad, ya lo estaba olvidando por completo— rió con nerviosismo —Erza me hubiera matado, mira que olvidar algo tan importante como un cumpleaños. ¿Me guardas el secreto? ... ¡Gracias, eres la mejor! A todo esto... ¿estás con Gajeel?— soltó una risita burlona —Bien, bien— rueda los ojos —Tranquila, no me burlo, es sólo curiosidad— vuelve a sonreír.

" _—Pero qué mierda, ¿la rubia ésta no puede sólo colgar?—_ "

" _—Cierra la boca, seguro no te has escuchado a ti. No dejas de hablar nunca con Yukino, ya nos enfermas. ¿Y si mejor te la tiras de una puta vez? Ya sabes, fácil y rápido—_ "

" _—Gray... no creo que sea demasiado caballeroso hablar de esa manera sobre una señorita—_ "

" _—No jodas... Rufus...—_ "

" _—Pero qué—_ "

" _—Cerrad el pico. Es completamente enfermante escucharos hablar—_ "

" _—Hay que hacer algo mientras, hasta que la rubia parlanchina decida dejar a "Levy"—_ "

" _—Euclife, no te burles de esa manera, es de mala educación. Ah... me siento culpable haciendo esto. En fin, tráiganla acá. Gray, te encargo que Sting no golpee a la pobre chica. Os estaré esperando—_ "

" _—Claro...—_ "

Gray rueda los ojos. Siempre le dejaba todas las responsabilidades a él...

—Bien Levy, ya te dejo, seguramente papá se atreve a venir a buscarme, y eso sería malo si aún no tengo el regalo para Lisanna— suelta una risita —Hm... si, no te preocupes por eso... ¡Esa pregunta Levy, cómo dudas si iré o no a la fiesta de Lisanna!

" _—Me está enfermando, si Rufus pregunta, yo no le he molido a golpes la boca—_ "

" _—Cállate Sting. Eso suena aún más enfermo—_ "

" _—¿Esperamos a que compre el regalo? Digo... así luego no tenemos que soportar sus gritos de desesperación, diciendo que se ha perdido el cumpleaños de su maldita amiga, o que, bien, no le ha comprado un miserable regalo—_ "

" _—¿Quieres que te aplauda, Gray? Porque—_ "

" _—No. Ni siquiera digno de aplaudirme eres, Sting—_ "

" _—Gray, ¿tú tienes el cloroformo, no?—_ "

" _—Si, ¿por?—_ "

" _—Mientras decías tu idea-monólogo, la rubia se ha dirigido al baño público—_ "

Para confirmarlo, el pelinegro miró hacia allá. Al igual que Sting, quién tenía una expresión de aburrido total.

" _—Ah, vale. ¿Quieres que entremos al baño de mujeres?—_ "

" _—No seas idiota Sting, sólo que ahí podemos acorralarla. Recuerda que es modelo, no creo que le importe darle su autógrafo a su fan—_ "

" _—Qué mierda insinúas, Rogue...—_ "

"— _¿Qué no es obvio? Ve a pedirle un autógrafo_ —"

" _—Creo que sería mejor si fuéramos los tres—_ "

Rogue rodó los ojos.

" _—Yo no pienso pedirle un puto autógrafo. Pero de que vamos los tres, vamos los tres, Gray—_ "

"— _¡Yo tampoco quiero pedirle un autógrafo a esa rubia teñida!—_ "

"— _Yo lo haré. Sois unos maricas...—_ "

" _—No es de marica, tengo una imagen que mantener—_ "

" _—Imagen mi culo, Cheney...—_ "

Lucy salió con una leve sonrisa del baño, y soltó un suspiro. Con gafas puestas, se estiró un poco. El sol de la tarde la adormecía desde que era pequeña, y dormía en los brazos de su madre, mientras ésta estaba sentada en la terraza.

Se sintió nostálgica. Pero su nostalgia fue brutalmente interrumpida por tres chicos que se ubicaron frente a ella. Los miró sorprendida a través de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Tú eres Lucy, no?— sonrió el rubio.

—Ah... si. ¿Necesitan algo?— preguntó. Pensaba que nadie la notaría con aquel sombrero oscuro y las gafas negras.

El pelinegro que iba al frente, que por cierto tenía un extraño tatuaje en su rostro —y uno en su antebrazo izquierdo, que alcanzaba a ver un poco—, pasando por su ojo, le dedicó una sonrisa. A sus lados, un poco más atrás, iban un rubio de gran sonrisa, y un chico de cabello negro y blanco, algo largo. También tenía una cicatriz...

—Si, queríamos preguntarte si podías darnos tu autógrafo.

" _¿Creían que sería el único con el autógrafo de la rubia? Que equivocados estaban, insectos..._ " pensó Gray.

—¿M-mi autógrafo?— se sonrojó.

Bueno, mujeres y niñas eran las que más solían pedírselos. Y algunos hombres... con gustos... por los músculos ajenos...

—Ajá. ¿Te importaría?— sonrió de lado.

—N-no— tartamudeó —Tienen... ¿bolígrafo o plumón?

Gray se sintió algo estúpido por unos segundos, pero carraspeó. Iba a contestar que no, pero sintió que algo pasaba por su mano, y sonrió " _no te lo agradeceré, Cheney..._ ".

" _Pobre de ti si se te ocurre hacer algo tan marica como agradecerme, Fullbuster..._ " piensa el de la cicatriz.

—Claro, ten— le extendió el plumón.

—Vale...— lo tomó con una ligera sonrisa —¿Tienes un papel, imagen o...?— se exaltó un poco al verlo extender su antebrazo derecho, en el que no tenía tatuaje —¿Ah-ahí?— preguntó.

—Si no te importa— en su sonrisa entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—No, no me importa— se acercó un poco a él, para que le saliera bien, y cuando lo terminó, sonrió —. Listo.

—Perfecto, gracias— le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y dio un paso atrás para que pasara Rogue.

La chica se puso algo roja, y miró al otro pelinegro.

—Tú...

—Aquí— le dijo levantando desabrochando un poco su camisa por la parte de arriba, indicando la parte entre su clavícula y su pecho, por el lado derecho.

Gray alzó una ceja.

" _Hijo de puta..._ " pensó.

Miró hacia todos lados, y le hizo una gesto con la cabeza a Sting. Éste asintió, y se fue por detrás de Lucy. Mientras que ella, todavía sonrojada —y aún más ahora—, hacía el autógrafo a Rogue en donde le había indicado.

El rubio cuando vio que Lucy estaba concentrada en que le saliera bien, pasó su brazo por su cintura, y su mano con el paño con el cloroformo que le había dado Gray, por su nariz.

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y ralló con el plumón parte del pecho de Rogue, para luego desmayar en los brazos de Sting.

—¿Seguro no había alguien?— preguntó Rogue.

—Nadie— asintió el del tatuaje.

—Oye Gray, ¿no quieres llevarla tú? Digo... me parece suficiente con que no tenga sentido común y no piense en mis oídos.

—No exageres, oxigenado— gruñó el nombrado —Dámela— dijo.

Sting la tomó bien para dejarla entre los brazos de Gray, y luego se giró para ver a Rogue, pues sentía su mirada amenazante sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—Que te mataré— indicó su pecho.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo rápido. Igual, luego puedes sacarlo con agua— se encogió de hombros.

—Pero yo quería el autógrafo...

Gray soltó una carcajada. Notó de reojo que una señora que pasaba por ahí veía a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Apresúrense, hay que llevarla al hospital!— gruñe.

Vuelve a ver a la señora, y nota de vuelve a cerrar el teléfono móvil.

—No digas gilipolleces, Rogue. ¿Dónde quedó la imagen?— rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

—Rogue... dime que eso no fue en serio...— murmura Sting.

El pelinegro se encoge de hombros.

—¿No puedo querer que me hiciera el autógrafo? Lo hace con estilo, me gusta— se pone a caminar detrás de Gray.

El del tatuaje va con la rubia en los brazos, y pregunta a algunas personas en dónde está el hospital. Sabe actuar, piensa Rogue.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Rogue?— el rubio parpadea perplejo.

Luego suelta un suspiro y hace lo mismo que el pelinegro. Sólo espera que a Rufus no se le ocurra comenzar a preguntar si le ha golpeado como había dicho. Porque estaba seguro de que Gray le decía que si...


End file.
